Sabrina Spellman
(Note- Partial compilation of notes since apparent exPort and re-imPort. Requires formatting and expansion.) https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1159415.html - first contact since re-imPort. Left for one week local time, likely longer in her world. Appearance change. Apologized for the presence of a mandrake imitating her appearance (see D.W. Loki notes) Wardell- Sabrina's previous imPort point had been "the night of the Thirteen coming". Conversation continued off-network. John Constantine- The mandrake was from Spellman's future. Constantine reported that it attacked two teenage boys. Harry Dresden- confers about doppelgängers. Spellman is frustrated with the lack of communication between magical beings and others. Her father was a warlock, her mother a mortal. Both died in her infancy. She was raised by her aunts (Zelda Spellman, others). She entered an academy program for her magical powers, and was expelled. Her world has an attendant dimension known as Limbo, separated between mortals and witches. Two fields of magic known to her are Conjuration and Demonology, which she expresses interest in. Ward and barrier spells are also practiced. Offers to practice magic with Dresden. She is not attending school. Chloe Decker- Exchanges information re: OTO Anthy Himemiya- Found the doppelgänger to be friendly. Saw no magic in use. Witches of Spellman's world serve a Dark Lord Lucifer (Note: A figure from the native Christian religion) but Spellman believes they should not. "We have power, we should do as we will." Spellman characterizes Lucifer as egotistical liar and follower of "archaic traditions", demanding complete submission. Some of his followers practice cannibalism of other witches. He was an "angel" cast down from Heaven by a False God. He plans to raze Earth. Jane Foster- Encountered Spellman's double, had difficulty discerning the difference. The mandrake made her completely numbed to pain for some time, in an attempt to cure migraines brought on by new gravity manipulation powers. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1160377.html - creates a light source via an illusory technique referred to as "glamour". Does not believe witches should hide from those without magic, and that power should be used to help others. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1162280.html - believes lies do not offer protection, and selective truth is not truth. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1162929.html - Sabrina's magic has changed. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1162512.html - Her home was brought to Earth during the spatial anomalies of mid-2019 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1164198.html Cassidy- In a relationship with a conjurer named Nick prior to imPort. Stated loyalty to the relationship. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1174871.html D. W. Loki- Heals wounds. Cured blindness. More detail on magic change: previously healing or resurrection required human sacrifice. With the change, a prophecy was revealed regarding her potential involvement in the end of the world. She attempted to transfer her powers into a mandrake plant, with the intent to destroy it and her powers with it. The plant became a complete doppelgänger with her memories. The mandrake was temporarily ported in, and Spellman was ported out. The mandrake has been killed. Spellman lost her powers as a result. (Note: she still refers to use of magic in the present tense. This indicates something further has occurred.) https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1175575.html Zelda Spellman- Aunt. Sabrina Spellman has a familiar named Salem. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1176300.html - has "cheated fate" before. https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1180371.html Murphy- strong familial ties to Zelda Spellman. Protective.